


Squash

by kracken



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Not what you think, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Timeline What Timeline, Yaoi, corny smut, lol, you know - with the squash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 17:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13839591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kracken/pseuds/kracken
Summary: Duo took the vegetables out of the bag while Heero looked on with a brow raised skeptically. As Duo placed them on the kitchen counter of the safe house, Heero was intrigued by one; a firm, round... he searched for a name and came up blank."What's this?"Duo eyed it and smiled as he took it from Heero's hand. "A squash."





	Squash

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Kracken's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.

Duo took the vegetables out of the bag while Heero looked on with a brow raised skeptically. As Duo placed them on the kitchen counter of the safe house, Heero was intrigued by one; a firm, round... he searched for a name and came up blank.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Duo eyed it and smiled as he took it from Heero's hand. "A squash."  
  
"Squash." Heero frowned. "I don't understand why you didn't buy ration packs. Do you even know how to cook these types of vegetables?"  
  
Duo's smile turned mischievous. "You'd be surprised at what I know how to do. Besides, it was the end of the day, the street side vendor was almost out of everything, and I'm sick of ration packs."  
  
"I've never seen you cook," Heero reached out and touched some corn still in their silk sheathes. "Trowa usually does..."  
  
Duo shrugged. "Everyone is gone and it's just us. Usually, I don't like to cook, but, like I said, one more day of cold ration packs is one day too many. I'm not waiting for them to come back from their mission."  
  
Heero shrugged and turned away. "I'll be looking at mission specs."  
  
Duo snorted. "Okay, I'll do the work for now, but you'll owe me later."  
  
Duo turned to his vegetables even as Heero started and looked hard at the pilot of Deathscythe. They had begun a relationship, of sorts, weeks ago, but missions, and the proximity of the other pilots, had stopped them from more than a few brief forays into the sexual side of that relationship. Was Duo hinting at another try? Heero felt himself go warm in anticipation. It was hard to leave the kitchen and pick up the specs for their next mission. When he sat down with them in a large chair by the glowing fireplace, they were the last thing on his mind.  
  
When Duo suddenly draped himself over the back of the chair and placed the squash in his lap, Heero started, but considered it a welcome intrusion. He put the specs aside and eyed his lover. Duo's amethyst eyes were filled with a definite sensuality.  
  
"Problem?" Heero asked, trying to keep his tone bland despite the blush that was creeping from his face down into the collar of his tank top. Duo smelled of spices and the loose hairs escaping his braid tickled Heero's cheek. His lithe body reminded Heero of stolen nights wrapped up in each other's embrace.  
  
"I'm not sure this is ripe," Duo replied, a soft purr in his tone. He rolled the squash slowly over the crotch of Heero's spandex. "I think it's too soft and it needs to be harder..."  
  
Heero shifted in his seat. The feeling of the firm vegetable kneading his cock was like fire along his veins. "I... I think it's firm enough," he managed to choke out.  
  
"Really?" Duo wondered, going innocently wide eyed as he pushed it harder against Heero's length. "Are you sure it can't ripen and get harder?"  
  
Heero swallowed hard, his mind trying to make a coherent sentence. "My experience tells me, that leaving it will only make it get softer, and therefore render it useless."  
  
Duo leaned in and kissed a trail along Heero's jaw. "We... wouldn't... want... that... now... would... we?" He said between delicate licks of his tongue. "I think we should eat it right now."  
  
Heero put a hand on the squash, on top of Duo's hand. "You can eat first, love. "  
  
Duo smiled and let himself slide all the way over the chair back until he was in Heero's lap. "Sure you don't want me to squeeze it a bit first?"  
  
"If you think that will make it taste better," Heero replied, his cock aching under the weight of squash and Duo's body.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Duo sighed. "It will, trust me."  
  
"Then, go ahead," Heero replied.  
  
The squash tumbled to the floor and rolled away. Duo slid down to the floor until he was on his knees beside Heero. Looking into Heero's cobalt eyes, he reached out and pulled at the waistband of Heero's shorts.  
  
When Duo's hand enveloped Heero's erection, Heero groaned and arched his back in pleasure. Holding tightly, Duo used Heero's own oozing wetness to lubricate his fingers as he fisted his lover slowly up and down. Smiling in satisfaction, Duo then leaned in and took Heero's cock deep into the tight warmth of his mouth. He clamped tightly and rode Heero, sucking strongly and swirling his tongue wickedly over the head. He took Heero's cock to his tonsils and then pulled it out again in a repeated motion that was both frantic and intensely pleasurable for them both. When Heero came in a powerful orgasm, Duo choked, but then doggedly swallowed as Heero's hands kneaded his shoulders, urging him on.  
  
Those same hands pulled Duo to his feet when Heero stopped orgasming and those hands quickly opened  Duo's pants and pulled out the rock hard erection it found there. Heero leaned forward and swallowed Duo whole. Duo groaned and locked fingers in Heero's hair.  
  
Throwing back his head, his long braid swinging with the motions of his thrusting hips, Duo couldn't keep himself from fucking Heero's mouth. Heero rode the motions, keeping the rhythm as best he could until Duo stiffened and shot his load down Heero's throat. Pulling out, come dripping from his cock and Heero's mouth, Duo bent and kissed Heero deeply, his tongue delving in and tasting himself there.  
  
As Duo used his fingers to wipe the come from Heero's chin, Heero panted, "We... We should have squash more often."  
  
Duo put one of his fingers into his mouth and sucked it briefly before replying with a grin, "As long as you keep checking to make sure it's ripe."  
  
end


End file.
